


The Mighty Apollo

by Slytheringirle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytheringirle/pseuds/Slytheringirle
Summary: Grantaire doesn't really know when he fell for the man who hated him, but somewhere along the line, the boundaries of friendship and relationships got mixed, and now he is at a loss. Should he make a move?ORGrantaire and Enjolras are two idiots in love, and Enjolras needs to learn a thing or two about human feelings.





	1. Rejected?

Grantaire was the first to arrive to tonight's meeting, or so he thought until he saw Enjolras leaning against the wall, gazing out the window and into the street.

He didn't know when exactly he fell for his friend, but somewhere along the line he has realized it and no matter how many times he tried to deny it, the feeling was still there; the blood rushing to his ears whenever he laid eyes upon him and the drum- like beat of his heart echoing through his ears.

So he has learned to live with it, along with the fact that Enjolras, who only looked at him with hate and loathing, will never return his feelings.

"May I ask what is troubling the mighty Apollo?" He teased as usual, it was the only way to get this angelic creature to notice him.

But Enjolras ignored the question. "Lost your bottle tonight? Or did it get smashed by your people?"

By your people Enjolras meant the alcoholics who ran around town pickpocketing, and no matter how often he said it, and no matter how true he knew it was, it still stung.

But Apollo, oblivious to the hurt written all over his face, continued, "Why do you even bother coming to these meetings? You don't believe in the cause and you only scorn my speeches. Are you that lonely?"

Or maybe he enjoyed the hurt, enjoyed seeing him writher in pain.

Grantaire's hand ached for the bottle of wine that wasn't there, and he knew that he's going to have to do without it for the night. "You say I'm incapable of love, Enjolras, but I've never seen you look at a girl twice, or talk about love. You're always talking about France and the revolution. How about you get a life?"

He regretted it the moment the words came out of his mouth and wished he could take the back. "Shut up Grantaire. At least I don't spend my life wallowing in my sorrows and drinking my days away."

They were facing each other now, faces inches apart and Grantaire couldn't stand it any longer, he grabbed Apollo's face and kissed him, hard.

He felt Enjolras stiffen and for a moment he thought that he was going to kiss him back, but a second later he pushed him away violently, eyes seething with anger and disgust.

"OUT! GET OUT OF HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! EVER!"

Tears gathering up in his eyes, Grantaire grabbed his coat and ran downstairs and into the chilly night.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, not knowing where to go but wanting to put as much distance as possible between him and Enjolras.

Oh God, what was he thinking? He knew, he knew that this was going to happen, that there is no way Enjolras would return his feelings, but it still hurt.

Finally, when his legs could carry him no more, he came to a halt in front of an inn. Perfect.

* * *

"Monsieur, that's your third fifth drink in less than hour. I'm sorry but I can't let you drink more," A hand grabbed the bottle from his clasp.

He turned his head to see a familiar looking girl with long brown hair, who looked to be around seventeen, sitting beside him. But try as he might, he couldn't remember who she was.

"And who do you think you are, young lady, to tell me what to do?"

"I'm Eponine," She answered, chin raised up with that pride of hers, "and I know none of your friends would want you to drink that heavily." She looked at him hardly.

Marius's friend. He snorted at the word friend, this girl's was love in with Marius as much as he was with Enjolras. And they were both as oblivious.

"Tell me, Mademoiselle, how do you deal with Marius's oblivion?" At that, her expression softened.

"I know he'll never love me back, I know I'm nothing more than a friend for him. But being in his life, knowing that he's okay, that he's happy, is enough." A small smile was playing on her face and she seemed to be in another world.

"Guess I should've been content with the backseat," he muttered as he stood up and made his way to the door, the bottle clutched in his hand.

Eponine ran after him. "Why are you asking?"

He thought about telling her, thought about opening up and having someone to lean on, thought about taking off the mask, and thought better of it.

He shrugged ,"Just curious."

They walked in silence for a while before Eponine chuckled softly and turned to him. "It's Enjolras, isn't it?"

Looks like she was waiting for me to open up, but it's not gonna be that easy.

He returned her look with what he hoped would pass for confusion. "What do you mean?"

She smirked. "You're in love with Enjolras."

There it was. Six words. And yet they held so much truth and meaning, it hurt.

This time he took off the mask.

"That obvious, huh?" He made his way to the river, leaning against the cool stone fence.

"No, I'm just good at figuring things out."

They stood there for a while, just looking at the ships passing by, each lost his own thoughts, before Eponine spoke. "Marius is in love with Cosette, but Enjolras doesn't have eyes for anyone, why don't you talk him? Or make a move?"

The words hit him hard and brought up memories of earlier, when he made a move. Appearently, even the strongest wine couldn't drown out his Apollo.

"Enjolras has eyes for no one but France." He replied bitterly.

"You never know until you make a move."

That was the last string. He couldn't hold up any longer and he broke down, tears of rage and heartbreak making their way down his face like a storm.

His legs gave up and he fell down on the pavement, heart retching sobs escaping him. Eponine crouched down beside him and held him, cradling him like a baby, but at that moment he didn't care, he was glad that he finally had a shoulder to cry on.

After a couple of minutes he finally gathered himself and stood up, the tears replaced by embarrassment. He broke down in front of a girl.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Mademoiselle. It's getting late, we should probably head home."

He could swear that he heard smile, "I think we're past the formalities, Monsieur. And you don't have to retreat into the closet, hide behind the mask, I'm not going to judge you and you know it. Plus, I have a feeling you haven't told me everything."

I knew I was going to regret this.

He had told her everything when he was bawling his eyes out like a toddler, told her about how one day he just fell for him, about how Enjolras treated him, about how he drank to ease his pain, even though it never seemed to work. But he didn't tell her about tonight.

And yet, he didn't mind her asking. He had always hoped that he'd have someone to open to, someone who didn't judge him and he wasn't going to push that person away when they finally came.

And so he told her.

At first there was silence, but then, "I'm sure he was just shocked, he probably didn't meant it. Give him a day or two and I'm sure he'll reach out to you," she said gently, confidently.

How could Marius not return her feelings? This girl was an angel, but just his type. No, he fell for Gods, for Apollo.

Oh, how he wished that was true.


	2. Answers

Grantaire took a huge gulp out of his bottle in an attempt to drown out his sorrow along with his consciousness, but to no avail.

A knock sounded on the door, and for a while he ignored it, praying that whoever it was would just leave, thinking he wasn't home or something. But they didn't.  And for a moment - a single splendid moment- he thought it was Enjolras, but that thought was to put into an end quickly when he remembered that Enjolras didn't even know his address.

 Can't people mind their own business?

 "Marius," he said glumly, disappointment weighing down on him like lead. Who was he expecting anyways? He already knows that Apollo doesn't have his address.

 "Who did you think it was?" Apollo.

 "What are you here for?" He asked , stepping aside to let his friend in, but said friend just shook his head.

 "Cant stay, just came to check on you. Are you okay? Why weren't you at tonight's meeting?"

 "Wasn't feeling well. Headache. Nothing to worry about."

 

* * *

 

And that's how things went on for weeks; every night someone would come to check on Grantaire and every night he brushed off their worries, saying he was a bit too hungover or was too busy.

Everyone but Enjolras.

 He knew that no one was buying his excuses, but didn't really care as long as they didn't press on. But that wasn't the case with Eponine. She would come over every night, pleading him to go talk to Enjolras, to clear things up, but he wouldn't budge.

 Why did he have to be the one who cleared things up? It was Enjolras who told him to fuck off in the first place.

 

But tonight everything changed.

When Courfeyrac came to him that night he told him about Les Amis' plans, about General Lamarque's death, about the barricade.

 

It was then that Grantaire realized he was wasting time, that one day Enjolras won't be there to talk to, to tease, to avoid. And that's how, ten minutes later, he found himself standing in front of the Les Amis meeting place, hand hovering over the door knob.

 

Did her really have it in him to confront Enjolras? What was he going to say anyways? Will he be forgiven?

 

 

Enough! Get a grip on yourself, you don't have forever! And what good has thinking done anybody?

 

It took him another five minutes to finally talk himself to entering, and after a glance he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

The room was empty. What was he gonna do now?

But just as he was about to leave- "Grantaire?"

 

It was Enjolras! Apollo was here after all!

 

"In the flesh," he grinned, closing the door behind him. Enjolras just shot him a dirty look, "What are you doing here?"

 

"Making sure you don't wet yourself with excitement. Looks like the barricade is up." Great, back to teasing.

 

Gripping the papers in front of him, trying to control his rage, Enjolras turns to him, eyes blazing. "Listen Grantaire, if you're not planning on being helpful, then you know the way out. I've put up with you for months, hoping that you'd change, but you cant be fixed."

 

As much as the words hurt, Grantaire didn't miss a beat. "You claim that I'm incapable of love, will, life and death. But what have you done? You spend all your time planning a doomed revolution, giving false hope to others, and wasting your life. Tell me, have you ever kissed somebody?" Words were rolling out of him without his control, it was as if someone else was controlling his mind, his body.

 

 Enjolras shoots him a look he couldnt quiet place. "You've always been a mystery to me. You don't believe in the cause, but you come to every meeting. You spend your time trying to drown you sorrows, but accuse us of wasting our lives. You don't-"

 And for the second time in less than two weeks, Grantaire  found himself kissing Enjolras, cupping his face and pulling him towards him, and this time Enjolras didn't pull back, didn't push him off in disgust, but kissed back.

 

 

When the two finally pulled back for air, they were grinning like maniacs and Apollo erupted in silent laughter, which then turned into hysteric sobs. Grantaire pulled his beloved into his arms, cradling him like toddler, willing him to cease crying, and after a while he did.

 

"You're right, you know," said Enjolras softly as he sat on the floor, head resting against Grantaire's chest. "This revolution is doomed, and I've said in today's meeting that anyone who wishes to leave, can do so. I even blew out the candles so they wouldn't feel too ashamed. But no one left."

 

 Smiling, he said: "Because they believe in the cause. They know the revolution will be successful, because they believe in you. And I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean any of it, I- I was just caught in the heat of the moment."

 

"You don't?" The doubt, the hope, in his Apollo's voice was heartbreaking and he confirmed his words by sealing the vow by the lips.

 

When they pulled apart, Enjolras held him at an arm's length ans, smiling, said: "I love you Grantaire, I love you and nothing will ever change that. At first, I was denial. I didn't want to be distracted from the revolution, didn't want to be seen as a weak leader, brought down by love. But now I know, now I know I was a fool for thinking so, now I know that love only makes you stronger. And I'm sorry for telling you that you're incapable of love, will, life and death. I was only talking about myself. Please forgive me." 

 

The smile on his Apollo's face had turned into a sad one and when he tilted his head to the left, he  thought he saw unshed tears glistening in the God's eyes - was he crying for the second time in the same night? -, but it may have been the reflection of the street lamp. 

 

Grantaire pulled his miracle towards him and whispered softly into his ear: "Apollo, nothing you can ever do or say will make me hate you- hell, I can't even dislike you! You are and forever will be my only love, nothing can change that. Not the rising the sun nor the burning stars."

 

                                   *                        *                                *

 

As the clock struck midnight that night, everyone was safely tucked in their beds sleeping, or in Grantiare's case, thinking how lucky he was to lay in bed with the mighty Apollo, watching the stars, unaware of tomorrow's horrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that’s the last chapter, what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Should I continue?
> 
> This is my first Les Mis fanfic, so be gentle! :)


End file.
